Natsume,the chickboy
by bestfrendz
Summary: He is chickboy even though he's only 15 yrs old..his dad knew it so he transfer natsume to another school where he can't go outside the campus...read it so u'll know the story..NxM forever!
1. Chapter 1

"Natsume, the chick boy"

Natsume has a lot of girls and he wants to go to bars. He is only 15 years old and too young for tons of girls. When his father knew about it he called Natsume to his office.

~OFFICE OF MR. HYUUGA~

Natsume: Hi dad! What's the problem??

Mr. Hyuuga: I'm the one who supposed to ask you that, what you are doing these days?

Natsume: studying and… oh whatever! That's all!

Mr. Hyuuga: that's all?!! You are fooling around there and you tell me, you did nothing!

Natsume: are you jealous? (laughing) joking…

Mr. Hyuuga: N-A-T-S-U-M-E! From now on you'll study to the Alice Academy and there is a dormitory so you can't go to bars and flirt with girls…

Nastume: But they are the one who flirted with me…

Mr. Hyuuga: shut up! I don't want to listen to your explanations! Atsu…

Atsu and the other bodyguards hold on Natsume's hands and injected a sleeping medicine, and then they went to Alice Academy…

~Infirmary of Alice academy~

Natsume woke up and open his eyes…

Nastume: geez…

Nurse: Are you alright? Do you need help?

Natsume: no…

Nurse: the principal told me that when you wake, you need to go to his office. Do you want me to guide you to go to the principal's office??

Natsume: no need…stop asking me like you're flirting with me, ugly nurse…

Nurse: what? me, ugly?!

Then Natsume walk out of the room…Mikan is in a hurry to go to the classroom…while she is running she bumped into Natsume…

Mikan: sorry,sorry…I'm very sorry…

Natsume: shut up you little girl! You're running like you own this school…

Mikan: I'm not a little girl! I'm already 15 years old, hmp!

Natsume: don't care…Are you in a hurry? I think you're late for your first subject…

Mikan: oops! I need to go now…

Natsume: I will not forgive you on what happened…but when you tell me where the principal's office is…I think I can forgive you if you tell me…

Mikan: but I'm gonna be late…

Natsume: you have no conscience…you really don't care if somebody will lose because of you…

Mikan: ok…urg!! (mikan thought"Oh God, why are you giving me a lot of punishments? Did I do something wrong?

Just wait for the next chapter… I'm lazy to type…so just wait…

Tnx! Muah muah!

~~bestfrendz~~^_^


	2. Chapter 2

They reach the Principal's office

~principal's office~

Natsume: you can go now, little girl

Mikan: hmp!

Mikan leave and run fast as she can

~classroom~

Sumire: You're late Mikan..Do you know the punishment for late students??

Mikan: n-n-no..what is it??

Sumire: (smirked) you need to treat the next student will come inside our classroom..

Mikan: ok

They are waiting for a student who will come to their classroom

~Principal's office~

Principal: you're father told me, what did you do so he transferred you here…you did a lot of trouble don't you?

Mr. Narumi opens the door and come in

Narumi: Principal, they said that you're calling me…

Principal: oh yeah! This is Natsume Hyuuga…This will be in your class in highschool department

Narumi: ok! Natsume, come with me…

Principal: Goodluck to your first day…

On the way to the classroom

Narumi: hi natsume! I'm Narumi..

Natsume: are we near to the classroom?

Narumi: yeah, actually we're here…

~Classroom~

Narumi: Good morning class!

All students: Good morning !!

Narumi: I have an announcement…you have a new classmate, he is Natsume Hyuuga…

Natsume come inside the classroom and all the girls were blushing and murmuring about him

Mikan: wait! You are the guy who called me little girl! If I'm a little girl, you're an idiot!

NAtsume: what?

Sumire: hey mikan, you have no right to talk to him like that…

Natsume: hey you little girl…

Mikan: why??!!

Natsume: Don't flirt with me…you're an idiot…

Mikan: Eh?!! I'm not flirting with you, excuse me!!!

Natsume: I'm only warning you…

Mikan: hmp!

Narumi: class, I'll be right back so be good to your new classmate…

When Narumi leave the classroom everyone except Mikan staring at Natsume

Girl 1: He;s hot…

Girl 2: I think I like him…

Sumire: Hey! Natsume is mine!!

Mikan: Why all of you like natsume? He is a bad guy…

Sumire: He is only bad at you because you're ugly! Wahahahaha

Recess time

~Sakura tree~

Mikan: What?! Why are you here?

Natsume: Are you my stalker? I think you're only acting so you can go near me…am I right?

Mikan: No! This is my favorite place to eat my food during recess and lunch…

Natsume: oh… Is that so?....... don't care..

Mikan: hmp! Whatever happen I'll eat here!

NAtsume: whatever…

Mikan: seat on a branch of sakura tree and eat her food with nonoko…While they are eating Natsume fell a sleep

Mikan: Why is that Natsume not talking? Is he fallen asleep?

Nonoko: let's see…

They look to natsume and they were right Natsume fallen asleep…Mikan sit beside Natsume and staring at him when nonoko said she wants to go to the comfort room...nonoko leave

Mikan: (thought) they were right, he is good looking guy but he is good looking guy but he is bad to me…so bad!

Natsume woke up and open his eyes when he saw mikan beside him

Mikan: sorry…

Natsume: you're planning to kiss me?

Mikan: no! I will not do that

Natsume: you're so defensive

Mikan: no I'm not!

Natsume: ok whatever! I'll be going first

Mikan: I don't care…hmp!


	3. Chapter 3

~Classroom~

When Mikan go inside the classroom, she has an eyecontact with NAtsume but after he continues reading his manga…..

Narsumi: It's already 2nd Quarter so we will be having a night party…Girls should wear their most beautiful dresses and suits for boys… But class, do you have a partners??

All students: NO!!!!

Narumi: We are the one who decide your partners…Are you ready??  
Narumi said all their partners…What happened??Of course, Mikan and Natsume are partners…

Mikan: WHAT?!!! Natsume is my partner?!!Mr. Narumi, I want to change my partner…

Narumi: But that's final…

Mikan: (In a very low voice) final??

Hotaru: don't be depressed too much, you're like an idiot…you know??

Mikan: Hotaru……………..

Hotaru: It's only for a night

Mikan: You're right Hotaru! Ok, I'll try my best so that night will be the happiest night of our lives!!wahahaha

Natsume: tch. Idiot..

Mikan: hmp!

~room of Hotaru~

Mikan: please Hotaru, help me to buy a dress for that night party…please……

Hotaru: But you need to treat me food…

Mikan: Ok! (smile)

They went to the central town to buy a dress and they eat at the restaurant… After that, they are very tired so when they both got to their rooms, they fallen asleep…

The days passed and everyone is busy for that event…and it's already Friday… All the students that will attend the party are practicing…

~Friday: Classroom~

They are practicing their dance steps…

Mikan: Why do I have to suffer??

Koko: you are not suffering MIkan… a lot of girls want to be NAtsume's partner…

Mikan: Quiet! Don't read my mind… Someone might hear you…

Natsume: I heard it… its okay little girl…I don't care that you're my partner…

Mikan: hmp! Just continue practicing, ok?

~sumire's side~

Sumire is talking to her friend

Sumire: Mikan is so mean… She's acting like she doesn't like to be Natsume's partner…

Mochu: You're right!

The day of the party is Saturday…And it's already Saturday and everyone got busier for the night party…Some of them is nervous and excited…

~Night party~

Everyone is wearing their beautiful dress…When Natsume arrived; all the girls stared to him

NAtsume: (low voice) Why is everyone staring at me, they are annoying…

Ruka: Just ignore them and it's natural for all good looking guys… By the way I'm Ruka Nogi and you are?

Mikan: He is Natsume Hyuuga!

Ruka: when did you arrive?

Mikan: just now…

Ruka: oh really? Wow! Mikan you're so beautiful tonight… I'm sure Natsume is lucky…

Natsume: tch. Me, lucky? Get lost!

Natsume sit on a chair and lot of girls surround him…They asked Natsume if they can be their partner or they can dance him…When Mikan heard it she immediately interfere…

Mikan: Hey, he's my partner! So I'm the only one who will dance him, understand?

Girl 1: What are you saying? You're ugly so NAtsume is very unlucky…

Natsume: hey, all of you are ugly except her (he pointed to Mikan)

Mikan: yeah that's right!

Natsume: She's only an idiot…kidding…So all of you, out of my sight!!

After a few minutes

Narumi: Are you all excited? Okay…START DANCING WITH YOUR PARTNERS!!

They start dancing with their partners


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan: Natsume, when you told me little girl I thought you bad but now I think you're a good guy! (big smile)

Natsume: Does it means you are confessing to me?

Mikan:Eh?! NO WAY!

Natsume: ok….just asking…

Mikan: Can we seat and talk for a while?

Natsume: Whatever!

Mikan: I'm very thirsty…

Afetr Mikan drank a glass of water, they seat and talk…

Mikan: Cn I ask you personal questions???

NAtsume: yeah…

Mikan: ok! First, is it true that you are drinking alcohol?

NAtsume: yeah…what's your problem with that?

Mikan: nothing…Second, are you going to bars??

Natsume: yes and so what?

Mikan: Lastly, do have a lot of girls or called chick boy?

Natsume: It's none of your business…

Mikan: I'm just asking…sorry!

Natsume: It has no sense anymore

Natsume stand up and walk away and Mikan go after him while calling his name

Mikan: Natsume! Sorry, forgive me! I know I'm wrong so sorry, ok?

Natsume sit on one of the branches of the Sakura tree…Mikan climb up to the tree and sit beside NAtsume…

Mikan:Natsume sorry…[she is repeatedly saying it]

Natsume: You're annoying me

Mikan: You're bad at me, right?

Natsume: tch.I'm not mad at you

MIkan: Thank goodness…I thought you're mad at me…(smile)

They stay at their position and they are only looking at the stars…

Mikan: Are you enjoying your life here??

Natsume: nah, because I always see you…

Mikan: NAtsume...me too…hmp!

Then Mikan go back to the party…After an hour Natsume is going back to the party when he heard a conversation…

Sumire: Did you know, what are you going to do to Mikan?

louie: Yes I know…

Sumire: say it again

louie: I will dance with her and steal her first kiss…right?

Sumire: good! This is the money…Make sure nobody will know about our plan…

louie: ok!

Sumire: I should go back first…

Natsume will go to louie

Natsume: hey!

louie: yes? (he turned to his back)

Then he ran away…when louie ran away NAtsume go back to the party in a hurry…Natsume saw that mikan is dancing with louie..Natsume goes to MIkan and pulls her…

Mikan: NAtsume, let me go first! Why did you do this?

NAtsume: because that guy wants to steal your first kiss…Sumire planned it!

Mikan: but why?

Natsume: I don't know…but I'm warning you that you need to keep distance to that Sumre and that guy…

Mikan:ok…so you're concern to me??Thank you NAtsume!( big smile)

Natsume: No, I'm not…

Mikan: Eh?! It's ok…even though you're not concern to me, you saved my first kiss so thank you!

Natsume: tch.

Mikan: ok, I'll go back to the party now…

Natsume: you can't back their alone

Mikan: So……………..?

NAtsume: come with me…

Mikan: but where?

Natsume: just come with me…

Mikan: ok!


	5. Chapter 5

They went to the Sakura tree again and stay quietly until 12 midnight…Mikan was so sleepy so she fell asleep but Natsume didn't notice it…

Natsume: Hey polka; time to go back to our own room…

Mikan didn't answer so NAtsume looked at her and he saw her beautiful face and glossy lips...

Natsume (thought): Her lips is so glossy I think I want to kiss her…

Then he kissed her on her lips…when Natsume kissing her lips, Mikan felt it and open her eyes…She was so shocked! When Natsume see that Mikan is awake he stopped kissing her…

Mikan: wahhhhhhh!!!!!!(blushing)

Natsume close her mouth

Natsume: hey don't shout…Somebody might hear you…

Mikan: ok…but why did you kissed me??

Natsume: just for fun…I know that you know that I'm a chick boy, right?

Mikan: just for fun, ha?

Mikan slap Natsume's face

Mikan: and that's for fun too…is it funny? (she's going to cry)

Mikan stand up and planning to leave when Natsume pull her and hug her tight

Mikan( crying): why are you doing this? let me go Natsume!!

Natsume: if I let you go, I don't know what will happen to me, I don't know what I will do if you don't talk to me…

Mikan was shocked of what Natsume said…

Mikan: are you serious to what you've said or that's for fun again??

Natsume: I'm serious…

Mikan: Do you have evidence??

NAtsume: I'll protect you and give you anything you want…so what's your answer?

Mikan: ah……eh……..ba-but…I don't know what to answer!

Natsume: just tell me what you fell about me…

Mikan: I like you….a little bit…

Natsume: little bit? Ahh…so I understand now polka…no need to explain

Natsume will leave when mikan talk

Mikan: wait! Let me explain…

Natsume: I told you, no need to explain…

Mikan: but I want you to hear this…I like you a bit because………..I…………love………..you…….very much!

Natsume: I'll think if I'll answer you…

Mikan: eh?!!

Natsume: kidding…so you're answer is yes?

Mikan: YES!!

5 months later Mikan and NAtsume have a relationship…

Mikan caught Natsume with other girl..

Mikan: why did you do this to me?!you betrayed me! (crying)

Natsume: you know that I can't stay with only one relationship…

Mikan: if you can't do that, just forget about us, ok?!!

Natsume: Mikan wait!

Natsume stopped her by holding her hand

Mikan: I don't need your explanations, what I saw awhile ago is enough…

Natsume: I have a lot of girls but you're the only girl I love…the girls for me is just for fun, of couse except you..

Mikan: stop making fun with other girls…you will only hurt their feelings…

NAtsume: ok…but promise me you're not mad at me anymore, ok?

Mikan: ok! But promise me that you will not flirt with other girls…

Natsume: ok…I would do that MIKAN SAKURA!

Mikan: (big smile) I'm happy that you call me by my name NATSUME HYUUGA!

They laughed and hugged each other for an hour…

I hope you like my story…this is the last chapter of it…can you review this story…

I'm writing a story again and I hope you'll read it if I post it..

It's about choosing a guy that right for you…you'll know who will Mikan choose in the end of the story[idk]..but I'm looking forward to it…hehe..tnx for reading this story until the end of it…thank you very much!!muah!!


End file.
